


Sore Loser

by itwasagienger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasagienger/pseuds/itwasagienger
Summary: Bellatrix and Hermione attend a Halloween party with a costume contest. Rated E for sexual content at the end of the chapter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that is January. Yes, I know I procrastinated for months. Be gentle.  
> For the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNOQdCf3fvY

“I just don’t understand why you and Potter are so insistent on having a muggle party when we have the opportunity to go to Cissy’s,” Bellatrix complained as she walked slightly behind her girlfriend. She had been dragged against her will to some muggle Halloween shop to choose matching costumes. The assortment of completely asinine costumes made her roll her eyes as she trudged further into the depths of the horrid shop. 

“Because we’ve done that the last two years. It gets rather dull after a while. It’s always a masquerade ball with a bunch of pretentious purebloods,” Hermione explained as she picked up yet another costume. She turned around to show Bellatrix who scrunched her face in response. Hermione scoffed and shook her head, “Bellatrix you have to pick something.”

“Well I’m sorry I don’t want to dress up as two homosexual plumbers,” Bellatrix huffed back. Her feet were beginning to hurt from the unnecessary amount of time they had spent in the store. “I already gave you my input and you didn’t even consider it!”

“It’s Mario and Luigi who are best friends that are Italian!” Hermione said with a huff of annoyance before stepping closer. “In what world would I be okay with dressing up as a witch and a broom so you can ‘ride me all night long’,” Hermione whispered harshly as she made air quotes to emphasize the completely vulgar comment the darker witch made earlier. Bellatrix snickered at the memory of Hermione’s face when she had first said the comment, which had earned her a not-so-gentle swatting. Hermione only rolled her eyes and turned to enter a new section of the store. It was the last section and the one she had purposefully been avoiding...the “adult” section.

“Why can’t we just go as witches and use Minerva’s hats?” Bellatrix groaned as she plodded behind.

“We can but I don’t want to hear you complaining when we lose then,” Hermione conceded as she stared at the choices on the wall.

Bellatrix perked up at the mention of a competition. “You mean we have a chance to beat the Weasels at something?” She asked as her excitement began to grow. Hermione didn’t remove her attention from the wall and nodded her head. Bellatrix broke out into a wicked grin and resumed her search with a renewed vigor. She went to the opposite side of the section where the more promiscuous outfits were.

_ Harley Quinn and Joker, don’t know them. Naughty schoolgirl and teacher, save for future sexual endeavors. A poor imitation of a zebra and an oversized quidditch jersey, nope.  _

Bellatrix’s eyes landed on the perfect choice. It was sexy, ironic, and would surely annoy Hermione. She grabbed the costume and quickly headed over to her girlfriend who gave her a slightly bewildered look when she approached. “I have the perfect costume and I’m not going unless we pick this one,” Bellatrix bargained as she held the packages behind her back.

Hermione looked at her skeptically and raised an eyebrow, beckoning the dark haired witch to continue. When Bellatrix brandished her prized possession, Hermione nearly had a stroke. “You think you’re funny, do you?” Hermione said in utter disbelief. “That is undignified, absolutely repulsive, and-”

“And perfect! We will surely win,” Bellatrix beamed.

“More like get shunned by the entire wizarding world!” Hermione nearly shouted.

“Love, that happened when you decided to date me.”

xXx

“Would you hold still?!” Hermione exclaimed as Bellatrix squinted her eyes for the fifth time in the past minute. Her grip on her lover’s chin tightened slightly has she steadied her head to finish applying the makeup.

“Would you not poke my eye out?!” Bellatrix retorted, opening her eyes to look at the defiant young woman.

Hermione rolled her eyes for what must have been the fiftieth time that day before continuing her task at hand. “You wanted to do this costume now deal with the preparation,” Hermione said as she dabbed more makeup onto Bellatrix’s eyelid.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione finished the last of the makeup needed to complete Bellatrix’s part of the costume. She then went about assembling her own. It took her only half the time, probably since her outfit had half the clothing. Her cheeks burned as she looked herself over in the mirror. She turned on heel quickly when she heard her girlfriend whistle lowly at her. 

“Pet, you are the reason why I will spend eternity in hell because you make me want to do sinful things to your body,” Bellatrix said with her eyes glued on Hermione’s chest.

“Quit looking, you twat!” Hermione said, throwing her discarded shirt at Bellatrix’s face. Bellatrix caught the material with ease and snickered at her girlfriend’s shyness. Hermione rolled her eyes again and turned back to the mirror.

“Let’s make a deal,” Bellatrix said, joining Hermione in the mirror. She rested her head on the younger woman’s shoulder and circled her arms around her slim waist. Hermione immediately melted into the embrace and locked eyes with her lover in the mirror.

“If we win I get to have my way with you tonight. If we lose then you have to put your outfit to better use,” Bellatrix said absentmindedly drawing circles on Hermione’s waist.

“That sounds like you win in both situations,” Hermione laughed. 

“That’s the best kind of deal,” Bellatrix said before pressing a kiss to Hermione’s neck. She intended it to be one, but then peppered the smooth flesh in rapid succession.

“Fine,” Hermione huffed between giggles. 

xXx

“I know you are not dressed as what I think you are,” Ginny said in disbelief as her best friend and Bellatrix emerged from the crowd to join their usual group. Hermione looked as if she were in pain and Bellatrix looked smug per usual.

“Yes yes Weasel we are an escaped convict and a cop,” Bellatrix said as she flung her arm around Hermione’s shoulder from behind. The entire group looked at the pair with wide eyes. Some were amused, some were mildly disappointed.

“I had to beg her not to recreate her Azkaban sign,” Hermione said as she squeezed the bridge of her nose.

“We are definitely going to win,” Bellatrix said with her usual air of arrogance as her eyes focused on a couple dressed as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Those bruises look so realistic!” Neville complimented as the former Death Eater scanned the room.

“Thanks, most are hickeys,” Bellatrix said without turning her attention to the boy. Neville immediately grew red from the tip of his ears down to his chest. He quickly looked at the ground in an attempt to avoid any further interaction with the former Death Eater. 

“No they are not!” Hermione hissed, turning to glare at her smirking girlfriend.

“Okay! Let’s go around and explain our costumes,” Ginny said with a clap before Bellatrix could say something in response. “Tonks, you guys go first.”

“We’re the Incredibles!” Tonks said striking a pose with Teddy, Remus, and Draco. They all had the signature red and black suits, but something wasn’t quite right.

“Where’s your Violet?” Bellatrix asked.

Tonks turned to glare at Draco who was trying to look anywhere but at his cousin. “Someone was supposed to bring a plus one but couldn’t get a date.”

Bellatrix instantly gave her nephew a look of pity and contemplated hexing her niece for embarrassing her favorite family member. Before she had the chance to do so, the next group were announcing their costumes. 

“We’re the characters from Despicable Me!” Luna said excitedly. She had on a yellow long sleeve, overalls, and goggles. Neville was wearing all black and had a grey and black striped scarf wrapped around his neck. Xenophilius was dressed as Dr. Nefario in a white lab coat and was perched on a motorized scooter. 

“Longbottom, I think you’re a little hairy for your character,” Bellatrix commented. The younger boy immediately flushed again and began to stutter out a pathetic explanation. 

“You look great Neville,” Hermione interjected quickly as she stomped on Bellatrix’s toes discreetly. Bellatrix looked at her girlfriend in disbelief before the twins explained their costumes.

“I’m Peter Pan,” Fred said as he put his hands on his hips proudly. 

“And I’m his shadow!” George said striking the same pose. 

Bellatrix was mildly impressed with their choice but not enough to fear losing the competition. She was, by nature, a competitive person and now she had extra incentive to win. 

“And we’re a box of crayons because we complete each other!” Arthur said looking lovingly at Molly. He was the box of crayons and Molly was the missing red one. The rest of the group erupted with sounds of approval while Bellatrix fought the urge to gag at the display. 

“Okay our turn!” Ginny said clapping. She then pushed everyone back to make a larger circle and stepped into the middle with Harry. She had on matching camouflage pants and shirt with an orange vest and hat. Harry on the other hand was just wearing all brown with a little red makeup by his mouth. He then laid on the ground and transformed into his animagus- a stag like his father’s. Once he had transformed he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. Ginny then crouched down and grabbed his antlers and posed like a hunter with their catch. 

“We just lost,” Hermione informed her gaping girlfriend. Bellatrix, who was still speechless, turned and gave Hermione her signature glare. 

“And what the hell are you two supposed to be?” Bellatrix asked in annoyance, looking Ron and Lavender up and down. She was fully aware she just lost to a Weasley and the lack of effort put in by the last one just irritated her more. The ginger was dressed in oversized jeans that clearly needed a belt and a green jumper. The blonde girl was wearing a simple black dress but was carrying the sparkliest, most bedazzled guitar she had ever seen. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ron asked incredulously. “We’re Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift,” Ron said motioning between themselves.

“The one that sings Lego House?” Tonks asked, still slightly confused.

“Yes!” Ron said exasperatedly.

“You don’t even look like him mate,” Harry said shaking his head.

“Let’s go get some punch Won Won,” Lavender interrupted before Ron could argue. She gently tugged on his arm before he relented into walking with her. 

“So, are they together again?” Hermione asked as the pair retreated.

“Attention ladies and gentlemen! We will be announcing the winners of the costume contest in an hour,” Seamus announced over the buzz of the crowd.

“No, they’re the- oh what’s the muggle saying friends with benefits,” Ginny offered as they turned towards the stage. 

“More like a witch with a little bitch,” Fred whispered to George before turning his attention as well.

xXx

The rest of the evening went on rather uneventfully with Bellatrix only complaining most of the time. After Harry and Ginny were announced the winners, Bellatrix openly sulked about how they only lost because Harry was the Chosen one. They finally decided to return home after a boy complimented Hermione’s rump. Hermione practically dragged the seething witch back home to prevent her from living up to her reputation as an insane former murderer. 

Bellatrix was still pouting when they returned home through the floo. Her mood only brightened when she remembered the deal they had made prior to the party. Hermione was beginning to unfasten her cop shirt when Bellatrix cleared her throat loudly. Hermione turned to look at the witch with questioning eyes. Bellatrix simply smirked and tapped her foot expectantly. Realization dawned on Hermione and she instantly colored.

“I thought you were joking!” Hermione exclaimed.

“I never joke about sex love,” Bellatrix said plopping unceremoniously onto the sofa. “I’ll be waiting here for when you figure out how to use your costume to its full potential,” She mused as she turned on the television to flip through the channels. 

Hermione stood behind her with her arms crossed trying to think of possible ways to fulfill her end of the deal. She was about to take the easy way out and suggest role playing before Bellatrix flipped past an episode of  _ Riverdale _ . She remembered the last episode had included (more so hinted) a lap dance between Cheryl and Toni. The teasing remark made before the scene had begun had also stuck in her head. She was now sure that was how she was going to spend the evening. 

She then left the room and grabbed one of the chairs from the dining room before heading to their bedroom. She set the chair in the middle of their bedroom and scattered candles along various surfaces. She then went to Spotify and picked a good playlist before hooking her phone up to the speaker in the corner of the room. She then went into the closet to pick out a better outfit. She was shifting through lingerie when she brushed against a sleek black box. She grinned to herself and set it aside to be used later. When she had finally picked her outfit out , she went back to the den to retrieve her girlfriend. 

Bellatrix’s eyes remained glued to the movie in front of her until Hermione obstructed her view. The older witch gave the Gryffindor a smirk before Hermione pulled her up and took her hands as she led her to the bedroom. Outside the door, she made the black haired woman close her eyes. “Promise to keep your eyes closed until I say open?” Hermione asked as she waved her hands in front of the shut eyes in front of her. 

“If it means you get on with whatever you’re about to do, then yes,” Bellatrix huffed impatiently. She was shifting her weight from leg to leg in anticipation. It had taken some time, but over the years they had spent together, she had broken Hermione of her shyness (somewhat) and persuaded her to be more explorative in their sex life. 

Hermione smiled as the other woman shuffled on her feet. Unable to stop herself, she swiftly kissed the porcelain cheek and pulled the woman through the door. She gently guided the older woman to sit in the chair and waved her hand in front of her eyes once more to see if they were truly shut. Once she was sure, she quickly went about finishing the final touches.

She waved her hand absentmindedly as she walked over to the speaker, easily lighting all the candles. She made sure it was set up and on and set the elegant black box at the edge of the bed for them to use later. She unconsciously clenched her thighs together in anticipation, knowing it was Bellatrix’s favorite toy (and for good reason). 

She then hurried into the closet and quickly pulled her new outfit on. She sprayed Bellatrix’s favorite perfume on and slipped the black heels on. She nearly fell over as she pulled the second one on, just barely catching herself with the help of the wall. 

“Hermione? Sweetheart, are you ok?” Bellatrix asked furrowing her brow.

“Yeah! I’m fine!” Hermione squeaked out, rubbing her arm. 

Bellatrix braced her arms on the edge of the seat and prepared to stand up.

“No peeking!” Hermione shouted a second later knowing the other woman would want to investigate further.

“No pEeKIng,” Bellatrix mocked as she shut her eyes tighter.

Once Hermione was sure she didn’t suffer any real damage, she checked herself out in the mirror. After messing the waves in her hair slightly, she turned slightly to get a better view. “Well damn I’d fuck me,” she whispered, giving herself one more look over. She then grabbed the handcuffs from her discarded costume on the floor. 

She stepped out of the closet and took in a sharp breath to calm her nerves. After grabbing the small sleek remote off of the dresser, she walked slowly over to the chair until she was hovering over the dark witch. As she gazed down, her eyes landed on the fading Azkaban tattoo. She gently began to knead the other woman’s shoulders smirking when she heard a hum of approval. She then bent over and latched her lips onto the tattoo, slightly sucking the soft skin. She then traced her fingers down the bare arms leaving goosebumps in their wake. She circled each wrist with her own hands and guided them behind the chair. 

“Don’t move,” Hermione whispered into raven locks before dropping down. She secured one hand with the handcuff and looped the other through the rung of the chair before securing the other. “Press this button when I say you can open your eyes,” Hermione said as she slid the remote into Bellatrix’s hands.

“You’re playing with fire, pet,” Bellatrix laughed breezily. She gave a testing tug, finding little slack to maneuver with. 

Hermione shuddered before standing again. She slowly circled the chair, making sure her hand fell from Bellatrix’s shoulder to her collarbone as she did so. She then took several steps back and leaned against the wall and waited several moments. She thoroughly enjoyed watching her girlfriend squirm in her seat and alternate between furrowing her eyebrows and relaxing them. Once she was sure the other woman had waited long enough, she husked, “You can open your eyes now.”

Bellatrix quickly pressed the single button on the remote and immediately expresso eyes widened. “Merlin’s beard,” Bellatrix nearly choked as she raked her eyes appreciatively over Hermione’s form. 

Hermione smirked as she strutted slowly over to her girlfriend who looked turned on already. When she was right in front of Bellatrix, she slowly moved her hips from side to side and removed the black silk robe torturously slow before dropping it to the ground. Bellatrix’s eyes followed the movement, stopping when she caught sight of the garters and sheer black stockings. “Seven hells,” she rasped. 

_ Hold up girl, just wind it slow _

_ Hold up girl, just wind it slow _

_ Hold up girl, just wind it slow _

Hermione turned around and continued to wind her hips, giving Bellatrix the best show she could. Not quite touching her yet, Hermione got as close as possible. Since she was in heels, her ass was right in front of Bellatrix’s gawking face. She would have loved to see the look on her girlfriend’s face, but settled for the quiet curses and groans. 

_ My love is gonna get her faded  _

_ She said my love is so intoxicating _

She sat on Bellatrix’s lap and ground down all while leaning her head on the black haired woman’s shoulder. She could hear the dark witch’s labored breathing and it sent a rush of heat to her center. 

_ Ride, ride, ride my lovin _

_ Baby ride my love and don't stop _

_ Baby ride, ride, ride my lovin _

_ Baby ride my love and don't stop _

She wished she had set up a camera somewhere so she could see what Bellatrix looked like and if her moves were actually sexy, but she was too caught up in the moment. Her confidence was building with each buck of Bellatrix’s hips and the little dark promises the older witch was whispering into her ear. She turned around just as the chorus ended, straddling Bellatrix’s legs as she started to roll her body into the woman beneath her. 

_ If you stay with me all through this verse _

_ I'll be your designated driver girl _

_ I wanna take you home _

_ Straight to the bed let's skip the pillow talk _

_ I know that I deserve you _

_ Baby show me what that twerk do _

_ Baby show me what that twerk do _

_ Show me how you work you too, ooh _

During the repetition of the hook, she got off of the woman’s lap and went to the back of the chair, with her hand sitting gently on Bellatrix’s shoulder. She put both of her hands on either shoulder and teasingly dragged them down Bellatrix’s chest to her waist and then back up before moving back around to face her. Bellatrix was fighting against her restraints and had the most crazed expression on her face. 

_ Hold up girl, just wind it slow _

_ Imma take you where you're tryna go _

_ She gon' need rehab for sure _

_ Cos everywhere that she go _

_ Hold up, lemme clear my throat _

“Let me touch you,” Bellatrix demanded.

“Since you have never been to a strip club, I’ll explain the rules. No touching,” Hermione said, whispering the last part right in Bellatrix’s ear and kissing it before she pulled away. 

“That’s a stupid rule and I can show you why,” Bellatrix said suggestively. 

“Try all you want. Your hands stay tied until I say so.”

_ Ride, ride, ride my loving baby _

_ Ride my loving don't stop, baby _

_ Ride, ride, ride my loving baby _

_ Ride my loving don't stop, baby _

Hermione straddled Bellatrix again and ground her hips down extra hard so the former Death Eater was sure to feel something. She earned a pained grunt in response. She purposefully thrust her chest up into Bellatrix’s face only to pull away whenever her girlfriend tried to kiss her or reach any part of her with her lips. 

_ Shawty turned up to the max _

_ All I wanna do is those stacks _

_ Baby go head and look back, gon' look back at it _

_ Girl, you got it _

_ Show them other girls that you know just what you are, ooh _

Hermione tried to stand up again but Bellatrix held onto her with her legs. “Don’t make me tie your feet,” she scolded.

“Sorry,” Bellatrix mumbled grumpily but didn’t stop trying to fight the restraints. 

_ Hold up girl, just wind it slow _

_ Imma take you where you're tryna go _

_ She gon' need rehab for sure _

_ Cos everywhere that she go _

_ Hold up, lemme clear my throat _

Hermione was between Bellatrix’s legs, twisting from side to side and then turned around to do the same thing but giving the older witch a sight of her ass in her black lace and garter belts. The chorus ended but Bellatrix groaned when Hermione continued her tortuous onslaught. 

_ Girl the way you stop and you go girl (girl the way you stop and go) _

_ I will do whatever girl _

_ When I come around you lose control, ooh _

“This is so wrong on so many levels,” Bellatrix grumbled. 

“Do you not like it?” Hermione asked shyly, knowing that Bellatrix was in love with the whole thing.

“It is amazing but it would be absolutely perfect if you’d just let me touch you,” Bellatrix muttered in response. 

_ Hold up girl, just wind it slow _

_ Imma take you where you're tryna go _

_ She gon' need rehab for sure _

_ Cos everywhere that she go _

_ Hold up lemme clear my throat, ooh _

“Believe me, I want you to touch me. Here,” she said slightly touching her neck. “Here,” she said as she moved her hand to her chest. “And especially here,” she finished with both hands meeting at the apex of her thighs, gently pushing them apart in the woman’s lap.

“Stop it pet,” Bellatrix hissed, shaking the chair with her struggle against the handcuffs. 

_ My love is gonna get her faded _

_ She said, my love is so intoxicating _

“One last thing,” Hermione said holding up her finger. She turned around in the woman’s lap until they were face to face. She grabbed both sides of the orange jumpsuit and tore it open, sending buttons flying onto the floor and leaving the older woman’s chest exposed in just her bra. Bellatrix, thinking her hands were next to be freed, whined when Hermione moved to the bed.

She picked up the black box and turned back to Bellatrix. “Do you remember what’s in here?”

Bellatrix’s eyes grew wide and she smirked. “Of course I do. Are you going to let me fuck you with it again?” she husked.

Hermione shuddered because she knew exactly what Bellatrix was trying to do with her seductive tone. She was reluctant to admit that it was working. “Maybe. If you’re good,” she answered simply. 

“You know you want it, pet. You want me to bend you over the bed and fuck you with it from behind,” Bellatrix said, her voice dripping with arousal that sent a rush of wetness between Hermione’s thighs. 

Her resolve was crumbling and she was tempted to set Bellatrix free and let her follow through with her promises, but she needed to keep the upper hand. Unfortunately, Bellatrix kept talking. 

“Or better yet, I know you want to ride me. You want to bounce on it like the good little slut you are. And then you’ll come so hard you’ll swear you went blind.”

Hermione quirked an eyebrow to hide her inner turmoil and the abundance of moisture gathering between her legs. “You’re pretty confident for someone who isn’t in control right now,” she taunted back.

“Handcuffing me doesn’t take my control away,” Bellatrix laughed. “And I know you’re soaking through those sexy panties just thinking of how badly you want me to fuck you with that thing.”

“Shut up.”

Bellatrix smirked, thinking she won. Hermione had to regain control of the situation, so she sat down on the edge of the bed, slipped her panties off, and took the toy out of the box. She took the tip of it and gently ran it through her wet folds, moaning at the contact. 

“Wha-What the fuck are you doing?” Bellatrix asked angrily.

“You are right, I do want it. But I don’t need you to give it to me,” Hermione said as she circled the toy around her clit.

“You can’t do that!” Bellatrix said incredulously. 

“I'm a grown woman. I can do whatever I please,” Hermione said. She continued to tease herself with the head of the toy, slightly pushing it into her entrance before pulling out to circle her clit again. 

“Well stop!”

“And if I don’t?” She asked, moaning loudly on purpose to further anger Bellatrix.

“Then I’m going to-”

“Spank me? Pinch my nipples? Fuck me so hard I can’t walk after? Believe me, I can do all those things myself.” She pushed the toy into herself and hissed at the immense pleasure it gave her to fuck herself all while Bellatrix could only watch helplessly from the sidelines. 

Bellatrix started cursing again and Hermione could hear the chair scratching at the wooden floor as she shook it. “Please baby.”

Hermione grinned in response. “Please what?”

“Let me do it,” Bellatrix puffed. 

“Let you do what? Use your words, Bella.”

“Let me fuck you. Let me make you come,” Bellatrix groaned in frustration. “Please,” she added as an afterthought as she gazed into Hermione’s expecting eyes. 

“Is that what you want, Bella? To make me come,” Hermione asked, stilling her hand for the first time. 

“More than anything,” Bellatrix whined, no longer hiding behind a smirk.

Hermione removed the toy letting out an exaggerated moan before moving to the dresser where the speaker was. She picked up her wand to unlock the handcuffs with a silent spell. Once Bellatrix was free, she rubbed her wrists for a few moments before moving across the room quickly. Before Hermione could register what was happening, Bellatrix had picked her up and threw her onto the bed. 

“Take it all off. Now.”

Hermione looked only mildly afraid, but mostly turned on for whatever was about to happen. She pulled off her own clothes and watched as Bellatrix slowly undressed. The older woman stopped undressing at her underwear and waited until the younger woman was completely bare in front of her. The Gryffindor sat, pupils blown, waiting for further instruction. 

“Turn around. Hands and knees.”

“Bella,” Hermione tried but stopped when she saw the demanding look in Bellatrix’s eyes. Hermione did as she was told and looked over her shoulder to see Bellatrix approaching, bottom lip trapped between pearly teeth. She kneeled on the bed behind Hermione and roughly grabbed onto her ass. 

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Hermione squeaked when the other woman dug her nails into the ample flesh. Hermione was silent as she contemplated on the best way to answer the question. She jumped in surprise when a hand came down harshly onto her left cheek, causing a loud ‘smack’ to resonate around the walls. “Use your words, pet,” Bellatrix taunted, parroting the younger woman’s words. 

“Yes!” Hermione gasped. Bellatrix nodded and repeated the action causing Hermione to cry out. 

Bellatrix could see her folds glistening from behind and she ran a single digit up and down slowly, and then suddenly cupped her and squeezed. Hermione released a small whimper in response. She leaned over the other woman’s toned back until her lips were lined up with the younger woman’s ear. “I didn’t like being teased, pet. Because you were touching what is mine,” She whispered lowly and squeezed her center again. Hermione groaned as the words caused the fire between her legs to grow.

Bellatrix gently moved her hand back and forth against Hermione’s sex causing the younger woman to grind down against her. Quickly, she pushed two fingers in without warning and Hermione’s back arched. “Fuck! Bella!”

“That’s right pet. Say my name. Tell me who you belong to.”

“Fu-fuck, you, Bella!” Hermione managed to get out as Bellatrix set a punishing pace.

While roughly fucking her with one hand, Bellatrix brought her other hand down on Hermione’s ass. The connection made Hermione drop her head down to bury her face into the pillow. Bellatrix didn’t like it so she wove her fingers through the golden hair and held on. She pulled Hermione up by her hair until her head was sitting against her shoulders.

“Head up. I want to see your face while I fuck you.”

Hermione panted and dug her fingernails into Bellatrix’s thighs. Bellatrix switched hands and entered the Gryffindor from the front, making sure her palm rubbed against her clit with every thrust. With her now free hand, she brought it up to roughly pinch a hard nipple.

“Merlin, don’t stop,” Hermione panted by her ear. Bellatrix made use of her mouth kissing and sucking on the younger woman’s neck.

“We’re only getting started,” Bellatrix growled out before she bit the other witch’s pulse point, soothing it with her tongue after.

Hermione let out a pained groan and Bellatrix chanced a glance in the mirror across the room. She could not deny how absolutely gorgeous Hermione looked with her eyebrows furrowed and her chest rapidly expanding and contracting. Deciding she didn’t want to stop her ministrations, Bellatrix released the tortured skin from her mouth and uttered a spell. The neglected strapon then materialized around her hips allowing her to make a smooth transition.

She gently removed her fingers causing Hermione to let out a pitiful whine. It was cut short as Bellatrix eased the toy inside her. She shuddered at the feeling the enchanted toy allowed her to feel. It was moments like these she completely understood why guys liked sex so much. She watched her girlfriend’s face scrunch up slightly and kissed her cheek as she adjusted.

Bellatrix started into a slow rhythm with her movements causing Hermione to whimper softly in her ear. “Bella- Bella I’m so close,” Hermione panted as Bellatrix roughly palmed her breast with her free hands as she continued to stroke slowly and deeply.

Bellatrix let out a low chuckle. “You don’t come until I say so pet,” Bellatrix growled into her ear. She then shoved Hermione’s head onto the mattress and pulled back roughly on her hips, fully sheathing the toy inside the younger girl. Spurred on by the high-pitched moan that ripped from the younger witch’s throat, Bellatrix started to move faster, actually rocking the bed in the process.

The rhythmic clenching of her girlfriend’s walls against the toy, the look on her face, and the sound of her hips slapping Hermione’s were setting her on fire. She wanted to allow them both to fall over the edge of sweet ecstasy, but she wanted to focus on Hermione’s building pleasure more. So, she stopped moving, pointed her hand towards their shared nightstand. With a wordless Accio a small vibrator flew into her hand. She clicked the top, sending the small bullet into action, but held it firmly in her hand.

“Bella-” Hermione began to protest but was cut short as a mewl escaped her parted lips as Bellatrix firmly pressed the toy to her clit. The tiny ministrations sent a shiver up her spine and a warm rush of wetness to her center. Hermione gripped the sheets in response and buried her face into the plush duvet.

Bellatrix, who was angered once again from being deprived of her girlfriend’s beautiful face, shoved Hermione off of the toy and roughly grabbed her hips, flipping her over with ease. Hermione had time to only gasp before the thick toy was fully sheathed in her once again and the small vibrator harshly pressed to her bundle of nerves.

“Eyes open until I say you can close them,” Bellatrix said once again using Hermione's own words against her. Hermione’s hands flew to Bellatrix’s back, dragging her nails down in response to the new position. Bellatrix always loved the slight sting of the pain but had other plans on how the rest of the evening would go. “Since you’ve forgotten the rules, I’ll explain them to you. No touching,” Bellatrix hissed into Hermione’s ear, grabbing onto her right wrist and pinning it to the bed. “Other hand pet,” She demanded when Hermione whined in response to the new rule. Once she had both hands, Bellatrix casted a silent Incarcerous, binding Hermione’s hands to the bed.

She started to grind into her girlfriend again, making one particularly deep thrust that caused Hermione’s hips to buck violently. Bellatrix grabbed her hips and thrusted slow and deep, filling Hermione completely. The dark-haired woman pulled back and then pushed in, once and again, the slow pace driving them both crazy in the best of ways.

“Bella please,” Hermione pleaded as Bellatrix slammed into her before pulling out at an antagonizing pace.

“Please what Hermione? Use your words,” Bellatrix taunted with a wicked smirk across her red lips.

“Pl-Please fuck me,” Hermione groaned, tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes from being kept on edge for so long. Bellatrix quickened the pace, fucking the younger woman a little harder. The older woman’s core was starting to burn from the exertion of holding off her impending orgasm. Hermione’s grip on the sheets below her immobile hands tightened as Bellatrix finally began to fuck her like she liked it. Her eyes screwed shut as she approached the edge of her orgasm. 

“Eyes open pet,” Bellatrix demanded as she delivered a harsh slap to the outside of Hermione’s thigh. Hermione obeyed and instantly wrapped her legs around the older’s hips. 

“Please can I come?” Hermione panted, feeling the coil in her stomach begin to tighten.

“I don’t know, can you?” Bellatrix asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

“Please MAY I come,” Hermione nearly shouted as the waves of pleasure crept closer on her.

Unable to deny herself or her lover anymore, Bellatrix fell onto her forearms. “You may,” Bellatrix hissed as she scraped her teeth against Hermione’s bounding pulse point before soothing the area with her tongue. 

The sight and sound of Hermione coming undone was enough to send Bellatrix over the edge as well. She continued to grind into the woman beneath her until the spasming of the velvety walls against the enchanted toy eased in intensity. 

Bellatrix collapsed fully on top of the younger girl as the aftershocks of their orgasms coursed through their bodies. It never ceased to amaze Hermione how perfectly they fit together. The stark contrast of golden skin against ivory glowing in the low light, highlighting how they fit together like long lost puzzle pieces. Hermione gently traced Bellatrix’s scars with her fingers while both of them tried to gain control of their breathing. She replayed the events that led to this moment, letting out a chuckle when she thought about the boy at the party that had compounded Bellatrix’s annoyance.

_ Bellatrix whipped around when she heard a high-pitched whistle directed at Hermione. About ten feet away, a shaggy headed boy was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he looked Hermione up from head to toe. _

_ “Hey baby is that a phone in your back pocket? Because that ass is calling me,” He called out while high-fiving his friend. _

_ “Don’t hurt him,” Hermione said before Bellatrix could finish her current, violent thought process. She gently pulled Bellatrix by the arm as the former death eater glared at the bold boy. _

_ “Hey baby, what that mouth do?” The boy called out again this time to Bellatrix while taking a step towards the retreating pair. _

_ “It’s about to hurt your fucking feelings if you don’t back it up bitch,” Bellatrix said with a sarcastic chuckle. The boy instantly paled when he realized who he was talking to and froze in his spot, unsure about how to get himself out of his current predicament. _

_ “As much as I love your costume, I would not like for it to become a new reality for you,” Hermione hissed at her girlfriend, this time jerking her girlfriend away.  _

_ “Stupid hormonal teenage boys. Fucking Weasels. Cheating bastard Potter,” Bellatrix muttered to herself as Hermione dragged her through the crowd.  _

Hermione was dragged out of her daze when she felt a sharp jab in her ribs from the slender finger of her girlfriend. “What are you thinking about?” Bellatrix implored. 

“You should lose more often,” Hermione laughed breathlessly.

“Fucking Weasels.”


End file.
